Daniel Pineda vs. Mike Brown
Mike Brown retired after the fight. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five as they circled sizing each other up. Brown blocked a high kick, Pineda briefly slipped. Brown landed a good overhand right. Four fifteen. Brown landed a big overhand right, ow. Four minutes left as Brown landed a left hook. Pineda landed a right uppercut, rocked him with a high kick and kneed the face, Brown was rocked but got a double across the cage to half-guard. Three thirty remaining. Brown has him flat against the cage now. He has one arm trapped. Three fifteen. Brown was passing. Brown landed a left. Three minutes with two hard ones. Pineda reversed beautifully to the butterflies. Two thirty-five. Pineda stood out, Brown worked a high single. Pineda stuffed it to the clinch. Two fifteen as Brown stuffed a trip. Brown broke with a big right. Two minutes. Pineda landed a nice leg kick. One thirty-five. Pineda landed a left hook. One fifteen left now as they exchanged. "Hands up!" Brown landed a right. One minute. Pineda landed an inside kick. Brown stuffed a double with a counter throw to half-guard beautifully. Thirty-five. Fifteen as Brown landed several left hammerfists, four good lefts. A right hammerfist. Pineda stood to the clinch as round one ended. 10-9 Brown. "I can beat him on the feet," Brown said in his corner between rounds. The second round began and they touched gloves. Brown landed a big right to counter a flying knee and another, Pineda replied hard. They exchanged, wow. Four thirty-five as Pineda got a good double into a one-arm guillotine, Pineda defended. Four fifteen. Pineda passed to side control, Brown worked a single throwing Pineda down, had the back, Pineda rolled, Brown kept north-south, nice! Four minutes. He went to side control defending the half-guard recovery there nicely. Pineda swept BEAUTIFULLY! Wow. Three thirty-five. Pineda turtled him up. Wow. Pineda worked a choke. He switched towards a D'arce. Brown stood to the clinch with a left. Three fifteen as he kneed the leg and then the body twice, the leg. The body. Three minutes. Brown kneed the body twice. Another knee and a big right, right uppercut and another. He kneed the body. Two right uppercuts, three to the body, one to the face, left hook, Pineda replied with one. Two thirty as they broke. Two fifteen. Pineda was swinging wild. Brown kneed the face off the Superman punch, nice. Two minutes. Brown blocked a spinning back fist. Brown slipped and tossed Pineda down, turtled him up. One thirty. He went to side control. Pineda was regaining guard eating three rights. A right elbow. One fifteen with another. Two right hammerfists. A right elbow. One minute with two right hammerfists, three more. A left hand. Three left hammerfists and a right forearm there nicely. Two short right elbows. Thirty-five. Brown landed a right elbow and ate one from the bottom. Another from Brown. Fifteen. Someone was cut. Brown landed four hard rights and another. The second round ended. 10-9 Brown, he was bleeding bad between the eyes and another one on the far side of the left eye from that elbow from the bottom. Wow. The third round began and they touched gloves. Pineda landed a good leg kick. Four thirty-five left. Brown blocked a high kick. Four fifteen as Pineda stuffed a single, dropped from a big knee to the body. Brown pounced with lefts to the body, two rights, from half-guard. Four minutes. Pineda was recovering. "The body!" Brown worked short lefts. Three thirty-five. "Keep breaking the bread!" Two rights. Three fifteen. Brown passed to side control nicely. A left. Three minutes remaining. Pineda regained half-guard. He regained guard. Several short right hammerfists, two right hands and a left. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Brown landed two rights. Two more. A left elbow and a right hand and another. Two minutes. Brown passed to half-guard. Pineda took the back beautifully with a body triangle, holy shit! One thirty-five. Wow. Pineda had a mouse under his right eye. Wow the stream froze. Nope. One fifteen. Yep. One minute. Pineda worked some hammerfists. Thirty-five. Fifteen. The third round ended. 10-9 Pineda, great fight. 29-28 Brown, good fight.